rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gengar
Gengar What a sad story, to see a life so full of hope and promise fall so far despite being given so much. Words fail before the sad splendor of Gengar's tale, one of heartbreak and sorrow, repetition and the inability to break free from the curse of un-life. A life spent always in remembrance for what was, with little hope for what could be. History When exactly this particular Gengar was born is unknown; he has in the past claimed several conflicting dates, perhaps out of a desire for his age to remain hidden. However, it is estimated that he was between the ages of ten and nienteen in the period of 2010-2011 when he was a member of Rocket (citation needed). As a young Gastly, Gengar was captured by the trained Paul, who was reported to have treated the ghost-type with exceptional cruelty, eventually abandoning it when it was unable to perform to his desired specifications. Shortly after being abandoned, Gengar (Haunter at the time) evolved into his present form, and soon after that discovered his ability to manipulate shadows well beyond the capacity normally afforded to other Gengars, to the point where, at the height of his power, Gengar was able to envelop an entire house in shadows, use them to reach into other dimensions, or devour things. It's presumed that these events happened shortly before Gengar's induction into Rocket, an event that happened in late-2010 (Gengar claimed to have joined in early September, but no records of his involvment exist until early October). His tenure at Rocket would come to an end only a year later in late-2011, when he left following the departure of his then-wife Dahlia. As a grunt, Gengar was an active member of the team, involving himself in both internal and external affairs, but took to solitude upon his promotion to the office of executive and team accountant shortly after Christmas of 2010. As a grunt, Gengar also maintaiend close friendships with a number of other members, most noticaly with Tobi, who would later become Rocket's interim boss for a time. These friendships Gengar severed upon his divorce, and in particular grew hateful and contemptuous of Tobi for reasons unknown. Perhaps the most important single part of Gengar's story is that of his marriage to Adelade the Mismagius. The two met in late 2010, shortly before Mask of Ice's short-lived hostile takeover of the Rocket base. Quickly falling for one another, the two soon had a child, a Misdreavus named Pandora. But Adelade was a fickle lover, and soon began seeing another behind Gengar's back. On top of which, Adelade had an outstanding debt with the god Giratina, which Gengar paid for in her stead with the barter of his memories, which he then bartered back with the exchange of his eyes. Following a transplant surgery where Gengar was given the eye of a Dusclops, Adelade revealed her deception and left Gengar. Her departure drove Gengar into a downward spiral of depression medicated with alcohol. It was during this period of depression that Gengar met Dahlia. Initially wary and unreceptive of her advances, Gengar acquiesced to give her a chance following his revelations during Instrumentality, and for a time the two were happy together. Old habits die hard, though, and die harder in old habitats, and her departure to the afterlife drove Gengar to attempt suicide; and, after failing to die, Gengar left Celadon. Some time after leaving Rocket, Gengar found himself attached to a revolutionary element in Orre, though how he came to be attached to such an element is unknown. Whereupon the death of the element's leader and their subsequent victory over traditionalist elements, Gengar found himself thrust into the spotlight as the named successor to leadership of the revolutionary element, and in the special presidential elections following their victory, he was elected in a landslide victory, despite (as he claims) his name having not been on the ballot (citation needed). As president of Orre, little can be said. News from the country during this time was scarce in the outside world, and current records show that he served for less than one term (had he been elected in times of peace, his term would have run from 8 January, 2010 to 8 January, 2014) before refusing to run for a second term. Few records of the time exist now, but what has remained shows that Gengar was a comparatively popular leader, who in his term managed to return Orre to stability following their civil war, bring value back to the currency (at the close of Gengar's term, the Orrean Peso was stable at 1:1 to the Euro), and restored Orrean faith in the federal government. Gengar vanished for a period of several months following the close of his term in office. From his accounts, he details his coming into contact with a man named Konrad Lorenz, who he claims offered the ghost release from his everlasting torment in excange for a trans-dimensional warp drive called "The Gate". Procuring this item, Gengar returned to find that Lorenz had vanished, and grew despondent. However, he was still in possession of "the Gate" and took to using it to explore other dimensions and universes. It was here that Gengar at last came to terms with his lot in life, and after having seen everything there was to see, he returned to "our" earth. Of course, these events are merely the accounts of someone with a known drinking problem, so it is equally likely that Gengar imagined these events in a drunken stupor. Either way, the results are tangible- Gengar, for the first time in his life, was content. Whether real or imagined, the visions he saw had a dramatic effect in altering his perception of reality. In late 2014, shortly after his return, Gengar retired to "the land across the sea" where he is content to live in (reputedly) eternal bliss, after parting with his old comrades in friendship. He can be reached by boat, if one wishes to visit him. He's always willing to take have visitors over for tea-time. Trivia. -Much of Gengar's later portrayal, especially during his moments of intense psychological introspection, play homage to similar scenes from Neon Genesis Evangelion, in particular the introspective scenes of Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami, some of which are directly referenced word-for-word, especially those scenes pertaining to Instrumentality. -Upon initial conception, Gengar was written with a Timid nature in mind, and his earliest movepool of Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, and Explosion, represented the sensibilities of the times. Later, his Timid nature was abandoned, and of his original movepool only Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse remained, which were supplemented with the heavy use of his "shadow tendrils" black shadow whips that could be used to simulate either Shadow Sneak, Faint Attack, Crunch, or Sucker Punch, as well as serve in combat-utility (such as creating webs of shadow to ensnare a foe, or create shadow doppelgangers) and non-combat roles. -Following his eye transplant, Gengar took to wearing an eyepatch over the hole where his right eye used to be. After the celebration at the ice hotel, he often took to wearing a bow tie. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon